One plus One
by victhevampire
Summary: ... may equal three. Kirk and Spock find a kid with an abused past and Kirk's heart goes out to him. Spock isn't thrilled. M rating for later chapters and Kirk's potty mouth. KirkXSpockXOC please r&r
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, though i have a deep and abiding love for them. I think that often times authors leave out parts of the story that could be incredibly interesting and it is our duty to fill in those missing pieces. This is a Kirk and Spock fic that takes place any time after the movie, there relationship is established previous to the story. This story will contain an OC of mine as a major character, it's kind of a present to him as this is his favorite fanfic paring. Warning, some of the technology is more reminiscent to Babylon 5 since i have actually watched a lot more of that than Star Trek and when i think Sci-Fi that is what i picture.

This is KirkXSpockXOC, M rating for later chapters and Kirk's potty mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any characters or objects/technology from the movie/shows. I do own the Kid they pull out of the escape pod though.

* * *

><p>Captain James Kirk was in his room… occupied, with his first Lieutenant Spock, when his communicator beeped.<p>

"Sh-shit." He gasped, reluctantly trying to pull away. Spock followed, pressing him into the wall. "Where are you going?" he purred, caressing him with mind-numbing skill.

"S-Spock… let me go." He forced. The communicator beeped again, sounding impatient. "I g-gotta answer this."

"Hmm… Logically." He chuckled, his voice low and rough.

He forced down a moan. "P-please." Spock finally pulled away, chuckling silently.

Kirk stumbled over to his communicator and tapped it.

"Capt. Kirk here." He said breathlessly.

"Captain," Uhura's voice was exasperated, as if she knew what he'd been doing.

"Yea, what do you want? I'm kinda busy." He let the irritation seep into his voice. She should know that it was a bad time.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session Jim. We found an unnamed vessel; it seems to be an escape pod of some sort. It's vaguely human in design. If you and lover-boy could come check it out that would be great."

"Did she just call me lover-boy?" Spock sounded mildly amused, pulling his clothes back on. He tossed Kirk his shirt. "Told you we didn't have time."

"Shut up you."

* * *

><p>Kirk and Spock filed into the room looking perfectly professional. No-one who didn't know them would know that there was anything between them. Uhura, however, knew them very well.<p>

"I hope you two weren't too terribly busy." She grinned, actually managing to make Kirk blush.

"So ah… this escape pod." He quickly changed the subject. "Any life forms inside?"

"Just one." She was all business immediately. "Its life signs are weak though, whoever is in there won't last much longer."

"Is Bones coming with us?"

"There is not enough room, this thing is tiny. If you two weren't so close I might feel bad sending even the two of you down." Her professional mask cracked just a bit.

"So why _are _both of us going down?" Spock asked flatly.

"We don't have a clue where this thing came from. If there was a fight we need to know about it as soon as possible."

"So you want me to read him before we even get him to Medical?" Spock's calm voice was almost… incredulous.

"Yes Mr. Spock." Uhura said firmly. "That is the Logical thing to do."

"Right, of course." He nodded, looking a bit shaken.

"Well, no time to waste. The sooner we get down there the sooner we can get him to medical bay." Kirk clapped his hands with finality.

"Scotty has managed to come up with some coordinates that should put you in the middle of the ship." Ahora led them to the transporter room.

"Should?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Mr. Spock," Kirk clapped him on the shoulder. "You trust Scotty don't 'cha?"

"Of course." he stepped onto the beam pad ad squared his shoulder. Kirk stepped up beside him with a cheeky grin.

"Alright Scotty, take us down."

The Enterprise faded around them and they found themselves in the small escape pod.

They immediately saw the kid. He couldn't have even more than seventeen and looked surprisingly human and alarmingly beautiful.

"Holy fuck.." Kirk was against.

"This kids human!" he spoke to Ahora through the communicator. "He's a fucking kid! A human kid! I'm telling you he's not more than seventeen."

"Get him on board as soon as possible, his life signs are fading."

Kirk approached the unconscious boy. His clothes were torn and stained with dried blood and who knew what else. Blood had dried in his scraggly brown hair, causing it to stick up in clumps. His entire body was so badly brutalized it made Kirk want to cry. However, even with all of that, he was still amazingly, breathtakingly beautiful.

"God, he's gorgeous." he gasped.

Spock looked at him sharply, "I will admit his features have a certain pleasing symmetry."

"Don't fuckin' give me that Vulcan voice, you gotta admit, he's the most beautiful human I have ever seen in my life."

If Spock were a cat, he would have laid his ears back.

"Just tell me who fucking did this so I can beat their fucking ass!" Kirk yelled.

Spock started, remembering his job. He touched the boy's forehead and closed his eyes. After a moment he jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned.

"What? What did you see?" Kirk asked, impatiently.

Spock just shook his head, looking horrified. "I-I can tell you one thing Jim...he's definitely not human."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kirk stepped up to the observation window outside the boy's room in Medical Bay. He watched the medical staff scurry around him as Spock sat nearby. The half-human had refused to leave the boys side since he'd read his mind. He turned to Dr. McCoy.<p>

"How is he?"

"We've managed to stabilize him. However, his biological make-up is incredibly similar to ours. In fact, besides Spock's insistence, we have no reason to believe he's not human.

"Spock's never wrong." Kirk said quietly, turning back to the window.

"So you say. Spock refuses to tell anyone what he saw in the boy's mind so further study will have to wait until he wakes up."

Any clue when that will be?"

Dr. McCoy shrugged. "No clue, as far as I can tell there is no physical reason for him to be unconscious. That worries me, as it points to severe mental trauma."

Kirk's hands balled into fists. "Can I go in there?"

"I'd rather you didn't..." he began, but the captain wasn't listening. "Why do I even bother." McCoy mused, rolling his eyes as Kirk went into the room.

"Hey, everybody out!" Kirk demanded. The medical staff filed out but not without a few mutters and knowing glances at him and Spock.

Kirk walked up being his chair and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You just can not keep you hands off me, can you?" Spock teased him lightly, in his infuriatingly calm voice.

"I need you to tell me what you saw." Kirk refused to let himself get distracted.

"Is that an order, captain?"

Kirk groaned. "You know I try not to order you around, Spock."

"Well you are going to have to if you want that information, I can not tell you."

"And why the hell not, Spock? I want to get back at the bastards who beat this poor kid!" Kirk growled.

Spock looked at him seriously. "Would you still care about him if he were not so beautiful and so human looking?"

Kirk took a step back, looking as if Spock had slapped him.

"O-Of course I would! He's just a kid!"

"So it is his youth that has elicited your emotional response." Spock nodded, looking back to the boy, " He asked, no, begged that I not tell anyone what I saw in his mind."

"He's been unconscious, how did he ask?"

"When I touched his mind it was like he had been waiting for me. He spoke to me so calmly, showing me the hell he went through... because he understood that I must know." Kirk could see him hands were shaking. "I... I was drowning in his mind... his past, he dragged me out and let me go. He is a far stronger telepath than I am. Stronger than anyone I have ever met." his voice wavered as he spoke and Kirk went to him and hugged him.

"Spock... It's alright." He tried to comfort him through the Vulcan equivalent of breaking down into hysterics. "You're scaring me, Spock. Please calm down."

"I... I am calm." he managed to choke out.

"No, you're not." He reached out to take his hand but Spock jerked away.

"Don't!" he snapped. Kirk's eyes went wide.

"Please, please baby, tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?" his voice was full of hurt confusion.

"I do not want you in my mind right now, you may never find your way out."

"Spock?" Kirk looked at him with obvious incomprehension.

He sighed and took a deep breath, the tremors finally subsiding. "I am sorry James." He pulled the young captain into a gentle hug. "I apologize for hurting you. I acted... most illogically."

"Damn it Spock! Don't give me that cold and distant Vulcan thing." Kirk demanded.

"I am just trying to be calm as you requested."

"Well stop being calm and be real!" Kirk struggled halfheartedly to pull away but Spock held him. "Let me go!" he protested.

Spock just held him tighter, he lowered his face to his neck. "How would you suggest I demonstrate my reality to you?" he purred.

Kirk was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. "S-Spock?" he stuttered in confusion.

"Yes my love?" he kissed then nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Kirk bit his lip. "Are you pms-ing or something because these mood swings are really starting to confuse me." he smiled weakly.

Spock pulled back, frowning in confusion. "PMS and mood swings. Those terms refer to especially emotional times experienced by human women due to hormone fluctuation during the menstrual cycle do they not?"

Kirk laughed. "Well yea but you don't have to be so technical, it was a joke."

"I do not see how it was funny to compare me to a human female as I am neither."

"You're human enough." Kirk grinned.

"I am still not female so it would be biologically impossible for me to experience that sort of hormone release."

"Don't think on it too much babe." Kirk grinned. "Let's go back to the room. We can catch up on what we were doing earlier."

"No." Spock cut him off so fast it surprised him.

"Wh-why not?" Kirk was extremely confused by this point.

"I can't go anywhere while this child is still unconscious. I do not want him to wake up alone."

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "And what's your logic behind that decision?" he half-teased.

"I have none." he admitted quietly. "It is something I _feel_ I must do."

Kirk was speechless for a moment. "Wow Spock, you really have changed."

"And it scares the living shit out of me." he grinned, trying to sound like Kirk.

"But I love it." Kirk purred, kissing him again. The kiss became deep a passionate and they were both getting a bit carried away until Dr. McCoy knocked on the glass.

"Get a room you two." He called.

Kirk laughed and Spock looked embarrassed.

"I'm the captain. The whole fucking ship is my room." Kirk shot back.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. WOot! This is harder than i thought... this chapter is pretty much absolute shit, i don't really like it at all, i like a few of he lines but thats it. So you all get to meet the boy today, but thats about all that happens. Its so short... i didn't realize how short it was... I swear the next chapter will be better, i swear.

disclaimer: do not own, except the kid

* * *

><p>Kirk was in his quarters later on that night. He couldn't sleep and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him... it was because Spock wasn't with him. He groaned, it was completely new to him to be so in love with someone that their absence affected his sleep.<p>

His walls gave a little blip, informing him that someone was at the door.

"What?" he called, his voice sounding irritable even to him.

"Captain, your presence is requested in medical bay, the boy is waking up." Kirk grumbled and rolled out of bed. It wasn't like he was getting any sleep anyway.

He trudged to medical bay and Dr. McCoy met him at the door. "Did we wake you up?"

"No." he grumbled. The filed into the boy's room.

"His brain waves spiked a few moments ago. He should be waking up any moment now."

After a few moments the boy's eyelids slowly fluttered open. He immediately shut them again, letting out a soft mewl of pain. None of the men moved. A few agonizing seconds later his eyes opened again and he looked at them. Kirk's breath hitched, he was stunned by how beautiful those eyes were. The boy opened his mouth and made a sound like speech, but it wasn't any language they recognized. He waited a moment and made the noise again, looking right at Kirk.

"I-I don't..." Kirk shrugged, gesturing to show he didn't understand.

The boy gave a weak smile and made a different sound then said "English" in a soft voice. All three men looked startled.

"You can speak English?" Kirk gasped.

"Not a very lot." The boy's voice was very weak, as if talking were difficult. "I first said hello."

"Hello." Kirk couldn't help but smile. "I am James Kirk, this is Spock and Bones. What is your name?"

"I am called," he made one of the strange sounds again. "I do not know it in your English."

"I don't think I can pronounce, er... say that. What would you like me to call you?"

"Do you have a word to fit me in your English? I will answer if I know you speak me."

"Um... the only thing I can think of off the top of my head is Kid." He scratched his head.

The boy seemed to think about it. "Kid, young... that will work, yes."

"It's very temporary though."

"Very... I will try to find my name in English." the boy's voice was getting fainter. McCoy jumped slightly.

"You must be getting tired. We'll leave you alone now, just rest. I'll find you something to eat."

"Yes, tired... hungry. Thank you. James and Spock, I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Kirk smiled comfortingly. "When you get your strength up I want to ask you a few questions."

"I know." he smiled.

"Good night Kid."

"Good night James." Kirk stood and left the room, pulling Spock with him.

* * *

><p>Back in Kirk's quarters the Captain sat down on the couch tiredly.<p>

"It has been a long day." Spock smiled gently, going into the kitchen area. "Would you like some brandy?"

Kirk blinked incredulously. "You want me to drink? Are you crazy?"

Spock chuckled, coming back with two glasses. "Just enough to help you calm down. You seem to be rather stressed today." he sat beside Kirk and handed him the glass and took a sip of his own.

Kirk looked at the glass. "This is too much. I didn't eat dinner."

"All the better." Spock purred, putting his hand over Kirk's and guiding the cup to his lips. "It will help you sleep."

Kirk couldn't help but take a sip and under Spock's insistence finished the glass. It didn't take long for his senses to begin to dull and his mind ease.

"Alright, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled loosely.

"Perhaps you have not drank enough." Spock mused, his eyes sparkling with silent laughter as he pressed his own nearly-full to the young Captain's lips. Kirk began to drink without hesitation but with the first sip he realized the whatever Spock was drinking was significantly stronger than what he had been given.

"S-Spock," he began to protest but was quickly cut off.

"Drink." He commanded softly, tilting the glass up so Kirk was forced to either drink or have it poured on him.

He drank, whimpering slightly as it burned the whole way down. His head spun as Spock set the empty glass to the side.

"Why... why'd you..." Kirk moaned, his voice loose and unfocused. He leaned into Spock, clutching his shirt to keep from falling off the couch.

"Why did I what beloved?"

"Why'd you... make me drunk?" He whimpered, hiding his face in Spock's chest.

"Because you are just too adorable like this." Spock murmured comfortingly. He pulled the younger man into his lap, holding him and petting his hair.

Kirk blinked up at him. "You're pretty..." He said in wonder. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked with a grin.

Spock laughed gently. "Thank you." he kissed him softly. Kirk moaned, releasing Spock's shirt to put his arms around his neck.

Without breaking the kiss Spock stood and carried Kirk to his bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kirk woke up with a horrible headache. He reached out beside him for his lover, intent on either hugging him or strangling him. His fingers finally brushed the warm, solid flesh of the other man's chest. He moaned and pulled himself close to the sleeping Spock and buried his face in the hollow of his neck. For a while he drifted in a half-sleep until Spock woke up.<p>

"Good morning beloved." he purred, stroking Kirk's hair.

"You bastard." Kirk muttered.

"Headache?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."Kirk accused.

Spock chuckled. "You're right, I'm not. You need to get up, people will be expecting you soon."

"Fuuuck..." he groaned. "I'm expected to function today?"

"Yes beloved, you are." Spock disentangled himself from the sheets and Kirk's arms.

"I don't wanna." He protested, pulling a pillow over his head.

Spock found fresh clothes for himself and Kirk. He got dressed and laid Kirk's clothes out on the bed. "Dress yourself so that we can go to breakfast. You will feel better after you have eaten."

"I'll feel better after I puke." he grumbled, ignoring the order to get dressed.

Spock sat on the bed and picked him up. Kirk squirmed and struggled in protest but Spock was too strong for him. He eventually gave up a laid limp in his arms.

"You will do as I say." Spock took Kirk's shirt and slipped it over his head.

"I don't wanna." he smiled weakly.

"Then I will do it for you." Spock slowly and gently dressed him.

* * *

><p>Uhura took a seat next to Kirk at breakfast. "You know, you really shouldn't let your private life carry over into work." She teased.<p>

Kirk flipped her off. "Blame the bossy Vulcan bastard."

Spock chuckled. "It is illogical and blatantly inaccurate to blame your current condition solely on my persuasive ability."

"Who's fault is it then?" he glared.

"The majority of the blame rests in your inability to resist said persuasion."

"So it's still your fault."

Uhura interrupted the potential argument. "Next time Spock, don't get him so drunk when he has to work the next day."

"My apologies lieutenant, I will use more consideration for his duties when we are engaged in our... leisure activities."

The two humans raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, that's a nice way to put it." Uhura said slowly.

"It is an adequate term for what we were doing." he looked puzzled by there reaction.

"Right, well. Bones wanted you two to come by medical bay after breakfast."

"Oh yea, I m supposed to talk to that kid today." Kirk grumbled.

"You were looking forward to it." Spock looked at him flatly.

"Alright alright." Kirk got up from the table. "We might as well go now."

* * *

><p>well, that was painfully dull. please review, constructive criticism will make this so much better.<p> 


End file.
